I am his slave
by Vendetta419
Summary: Ino live her life the way she wanted, until one night her world was changed upside down. Naruto open her eyes to a side that only women dream about. Dark Naruto and submissive Ino. Oneshot only.


Disclaimer: I do not own naruto.

Rated NC-17

AN: This story will not have any fighting at all so don't expected Ino or Naruto to be using any jutsu's. As for Ino friends I let you guys decide who it is. This story is dark, with bondage, lemon, and cruel words, and behavior.

(Ino point of view)

_I woke up and suddenly remembered it was the day of my 18__th__ birthday, unlike a lot of people I didn't want a big thing made of it, just a nice meal with some close family and friends then possibly a few drinks after however that's not what everyone else had planned for me, I would love to say I'm surprised but I'm not. My friends have always been the partying type, love going out clubbing and hooking up with random men; fuck them, then the following morning completely regretting it. I only ever did that once and felt so ashamed that I lost my virginity to someone I barely knew. I was more of the kind of girl that took a step back from everything, I mean yes I like to go out and yes I loved to have the odd drink but not to the point where I completely lose control and start acting like a total whore with every guy that just so much as look at me. As far as boyfriend go I had no interest in them at the moment my plan was to finish my career as shinobi or get a little head before possibly start looking, beside the guys I knew just always seemed to be immature and irresponsible and I had my little friend which I kept under the bed who always seemed to help me out._

_So I got up and went straight in to the shower knowing I had to be quick because in an hour I was meeting a friend. I started to wash my long blonde hair, as I left the conditioner I washed my body starting with my 34 D breast just rubbing them and tweaking my nipples which at this point seemed to be very hard, I could feel myself getting wet, I slowly started to glide my hand down my stomach and onto my pussy where I rubbed the outer lips for a few seconds. It was just then that I realized I had no time to be messing around I had to be quick, so I washed the soap off my body and rinsed the conditioner out of my hair hurrying so I wouldn't miss being late._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_After I finished meeting up with my fiend I had to go back to get ready for tonight I been told that we were going to all out to normal rock and heavy metal clubs we normally go to. I got dressed in a dark purple mini skirt, ripped fishnet tight(panty hose) a dark purple corset, high heel and of course my little purple thong. I was looking forward to it but it was just going to be like any other clubbing night---or was it._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_As we entered the club it was rather full, lots of people on the dance floor, and some sort of Goth/industrial music was playing it was then I noticed him at the bar; Uzumaki Naruto----god he so hot. He had long spiky blonde hair, tall, tan but strong and handsome looking even with those whisker marks of his. It was also very obvious that he was muscular. He wore mostly leather apart from his top his trousers were leather and his coat were leather with black boots. I just stood there staring at him; I didn't know why I just couldn't help myself. He then saw me staring at him but I quickly looked feeling embarrassed. A few hours passed and I was having a lot of fun but I still noticed Naruto at the bar. It seemed like he hadn't moved all night and I know he kept on looking at me every now and then in some ways the way he looked at me made me feel scared yet in other ways it made me feel excited._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_About three hours had passed and I decided to step outside for a bit and go for a cigarette I didn't bother telling my friends because I know they would follow me and lecture me how I need to hook up with someone. As I stepped outside there were many people there so I went around the corner just for some peace and quiet. I tried to light my cigarette but realized that my lighter wasn't working so I was going to have to go and ask someone if I could borrow there's until Naruto that made my heart race stepped in and offered me a light. At this point I felt very awkward; I didn't know what to say how to act so I just kept my mouth closed. After a few minutes I finished my cigarette, said thank you I started to walk back until he said in a very deep dark voice._

"Your very quiet Ino chan, aren't you." _I replled back _"Yeah."

"I like that in a girl, a girl who knows her place who only speaks when spoken to by a man" he said.

_I was shocked and outraged, I wasn't like that I just didn't go and throw myself at people. So I just started on walking until he grabbed my arm and pinned me against the wall asking. _"Where do you think your going I haven't finished with you."

_Before I had the chance to reply he tilted my head to the side and started kissing my neck then started, with his hand, to rub the outside of my tights(pany hose) and thong. I wanted to scream and run but I couldn't, In fact I felt very turned on by what was happening._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Before he did anything else to me told me to keep quiet and go with him. We walked for hours until he brought me to a very big house that was isolated. He took me inside the house and down to the basement where there was a room with a big four post bed, with black satin sheet and a stone cold floor. He told me to get on the bed then he removed all my clothes and tied my hands and feet to each post._

He began "now we can either make this difficult or easy, it's up to you. All you have to do is be a good little girl and obey my every command, you will only speak when spoken to, and when you do reply to me you will refer to me as master. Failure to do will end up in a punishment. The sooner I have my way with you the sooner you free to leave. Understand."

_I wanted to yell at him to let me free now and to let me go, after all he and I both know he has no right to do this, however what I didn't know is why I wanted to stay right where I was, why I could feel my breast tingling or my pussy beginning to get wet again. His voice seemed so soft yet dark and cruel, it was so seductive, he knew he had me in his wicked cruel game, he knew I was weak towards him and he also knew that part of me craved for this._

I reply back "yes I understand."

"Good girl, however your answer is not fully correct, so you will receive your first punishment!"

"I, I, I don't understand what!"

"Silence! You did not reply back properly, you acknowledge me as master, you simply said 'yes I understand which is not good enough."

_He then took out a cane and I gasped, I was terrified. He turned me over and laid me on my stomach but making sure to tie me back to the bed post._

He then shouted "One!"

_Caning my legs, I screamed out in pain, it was horrible tears rolling down my face and I was shaking in fear._

"Two!"

_Right across my ass, again sending crippling pain threw my body, he carried on doing this across my back, my arms, and the inside of my thighs. _"Does my naughty little flower think she's learned her lesson" replying back in a tearful, shaky voice I said "I have master it won't happen again."

_Then as hard as he could he canned me across my ass._

"Good, now first of all I want an honest answer out of you, do you masturbate?"

"I uhumm well yes master."

"Very well, I want you to show me how you masturbate and I want you to explain to me in detail what you doing and why you are doing it and you must not cum, understand."

"Yes master."

_He untied me and I started to touch my breast, squeezing and pulling on my nipples and sliding my hand down to my pussy, I could feel how wet I am, I was so turned on just as I was about to enter my pussy my master shouted at me._

"I thought I told you to tell me what you are doing."

"I am rubbing my left breast with my right hand and pinching my nipple, I am doing this to make them hard. My left hand is slowly stroking the outside of my pussy and I'm shocked at how wet I am."

"It always feels so nice when I play with my clit so I'm going to use my middle finger to rub it fast----ohhhh it feels so god---hmmm oh I just love playing with my cunt."

_He seemed to be pleased with my effort of explaining to him what I was doing but once I just carried on moaning he started to say cruel nasty things to me._

"Such a dirty filthy slapper, look at the little slut masturbating."

_As he said these words it turned me on even more, I could feel my self building up towards an orgasm but then I remember I was told it was forbidden for me to cum, he then told me to stop and then said:_

"Right my little blonde whore on the cold stone floor, on to your knees."

"Yes master."

_As I got on my knees, he tied my hands together and then he took out his large cock._

"Surely you know what to do" he asked.

_I did as I was told I sucked his cock getting as much as I could in my mouth but it wasn't enough, my master started to grab my hair and push my face further onto him and thrust his cock deeper into my mouth, I started to gag and I felt ill and all the time he was just saying _"yeah that's right take it like the whore you are. You're nothing but a fuck machine to me."

_He then pushed me down so I was lying on the ground, and started to fuck me really hard and fast. It felt as if he was tearing my pussy open, I couldn't breathe but all the time there was mix of pain and pleasure. He then orders me to cum and I did along with him. His seeds filling me up with great warmth I knew then he owned me. _"You have pleased me a lot tonight. And you have a choice, you can either leave now or become my full time slave, letting me use and abuse you as much as I want but at the same time talking care of you and teaching you how to please me." _My head said leave and never come back telling lady Hokage what had happen but my body, and my heart said stay._

"I am your slave master, and I will honor you the way a slave is meant to honor their master."

"Very well, you will stay and obey all of my rules, but let me tell you this tonight I went easy on you because it was your birthday and your first time, however tomorrow it's down to some proper training slave."

_Hearing those words didn't scare me, it made me curious as to what else my master had in store for me. He then put a collar around my neck and said:_

"This is your, you also have a leash, you will wear the collar at all time understand."

"Yes master" I replied.

_He then came over to me and lifted me to my feet, I was cold and naked and he then embraced me in his arms kissing my neck and whispering in my ear _"I have been watching you the last few month. The way you act and present your self is everything I love. I will take care of you."

_Then he went out of the basement locking the door behind him leaving me unable to reply to his comments, I was just shocked and confused but very excited for tomorrow. I rub my stomach humming a peaceful song---I love my master, I Yamanaka Ino is his slave._

END.


End file.
